


Feels like Fate

by Kat_Marine



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut, there wasn't supposed to be plot but now there is??, was supposed to be PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Marine/pseuds/Kat_Marine
Summary: You work for the local news cast team, and you're fed up with work.When Michael literally saves you from your boring life.





	Feels like Fate

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing GTA V fanfic,  
> and i absolutely love Michael so i'm going to share my love with you all.

You’ve been in Los Santos your entire life, each day it was like walking through an empty library. There was no joy in your life, you were going through the same routine everyday; wake up, go to work, get home, go back to sleep, drink on the weekends. This week was horribly frustrating for you, as your boss at the News station gave you a workload of papers, that made you come home very late. And you were fed up with it, that is why you were in a bar in downtown Los Santos, drinking your heart out with whiskey. 

You sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time that night, looking into your fifth glass of whiskey. Considering drowning yourself in the amber liquid, when a man sat next to you at the bar. You glanced at him, and your eyes narrowed, this man has clearly been drinking all night and has gone past drunk. This man spelled trouble for you, as he laid a hand on your shoulder. “’s guh teh my placcce, sexxxy.” His words were extremely slurred, and you didn’t like the way his eyes never left your chest. You were only wearing regular clothes; a plain black t-shirt, and some jeans.  
You rolled your eyes and shrugged off his hand. “No thank you. You should go home.” You picked up your glass and gulped down the rest of the fiery liquid, standing up from your place at the bar. That was a mistake; you clutched the bar top to steady yourself, and frowned. You didn’t realize that you had drank enough to get yourself drunk, and you could hold your whiskey pretty well. The drunken man apparently didn’t like your answer of ‘no’, and grabbed your arm as you started to wobble for the door. “I don’t think you heard me, you’re going home with me.” His words were not slurred anymore, and you could see pure anger in his eyes as he gripped your arm tightly. Your eyes widened, fear spreading through your body and mixing with the liquor within your system. “Let go of me!” You squeaked, trying to tug your arm away from the man. But he had a very secure grip upon your arm, and led you out of the bar. Your feet stumbled and dragged, one thought going through your head; this is how I’m going to die.

You kept trying to tug your arm out of the drunken man’s grip, as he walked with you down the street. Tears started to well up in your eyes, you didn’t want to get taken advantage of. All those years your father tried to push you to get self defense lessons, and you brushed it off, not thinking that you would be in a situation like this. “Please! Let me go!” You cried, your arm starting to bruise from the tight grip the man held you in. 

“Hey, the girl asked very nicely if you could let her go.” A voice came from behind you, and a hand pried your captors fingers off of your am. You stumbled back into the person whom saved you. The drunken man seethed and swung towards you, and you clung to your saviour whom knocked the man unconscious with one punch to the face. “You alright?” You looked up into beautiful blue eyes of a middle aged man, a concerned look upon his face. Your face flushed more than it already was from the drink. “Y-yeah, thank you.” You stuttered, and his face softened, his lips curving up into a smile. “Good, that jackass got what was coming to him for harassing you like that.” He spoke softly, “Damn drunken bastards can’t stop picking on young dames.” The way he spoke, it was like he was from an old black and white movie. You smiled, and took a step back, rubbing the spot on your arm where there was now a clear hand shaped bruise. “Thanks again, I should be getting home.” You spoke, your eyes lingered upon his face and noticed how handsome he was. With perfectly groomed stubble upon his jawline, his eyes matched his seductive deep voice. “How about I walk you home? It’s the least I can do you, so you don’t run into anymore trouble.” You smiled, and agreed. The both of you exchanging small chatter on your way back to your small apartment. You learned that his name was Michael, and he was previously married. You couldn’t get much else from him. 

You thanked him again as the both of you arrived at your place. You unlocked your door and turned to go in, when he stopped you. “Wait, [y/n] . “ He scratched the back of his head, and shifted from foot to foot. You looked at him in puzzlement, leaning in your doorway. “Here, my number. If you need anything.” He handed you a card, and you looked into those blue eyes. “You’re cute, I’d like to see you again [y/n].” You blushed, red spreading to your ears. “th-thank you.” You stuttered, but he was already walking away. You closed your door and retired for the night, hoping that you would see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short, i don't write much. and i haven't written in about a year??  
> I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


End file.
